1. Field of the Invention
Construction system for a multi-rise of modules for human occupancy, stacked in pinwheel array about a central core. The multi-rise is constructed by stacking support brackets as individual vertical columns and, in turn, dwelling modules, are supported within the brackets at floor level defined by the parallel brackets in each vertical column. The method of construction is characterized by its economy and simplicity. Also, the individual modules may be readily positioned and removed without affecting the structural integrity of the multi-rise structure. Since the modules are pre-fabricated, electrical and water services may be provided through hookup to vertically extending electrical and water service panels supported about a central open core. Applicant uses the term "dwelling module" to encompass a modular habitat for residence, office, manufacture or other human uses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
______________________________________ 3,623,296 SANTORO 3,638,380 PERRI 3,721,056 TOAN 3,990,193 RAY et al. France 2,289,686 Germany 2,207,955 Germany 2,325,621 Great Britain 2,052,070 ______________________________________
The foregoing patents are discussed in an INFORMATION DISCLOSURE STATEMENT, being filed separately. Basically, the prior art multi-rises of dwelling modules are required to be supported by structural steel, embodying complex fastening of the dwelling modules to the structural steel, as well as the pouring of concrete footings. There is no suggestion of developing a plurality of individual support towers by means of telescoping brackets nor cantilevering dwelling modules and support planks within each floor, such that the modules are removably supported in superposed array about an enclosed core.